An X-ray imaging system refers to a system that helps a user diagnose the health condition of a human patient or an animal by transmitting a beam of X-rays through an object such as the human patient or the animal and capturing an X-ray image from the beam of X-rays coming out of the object. Conventional X-ray imaging systems include an X-ray device for generating a beam of X-rays and irradiating the same toward an object and an image capturing device for sensing the beam of X-rays transmitted through the object and capturing an X-ray image of the object. The image capturing device makes use of an X-ray film or a digital imaging panel in capturing the X-ray image of the object.
In case where the X-ray image is captured through the use of the X-ray film, it is necessary to replace the X-ray film with a new one each time the X-ray image of an object is captured.
A great deal of time and effort is required in developing the X-ray film. The X-ray film is stored at a specified depository and should be manually searched whenever there is a need to use the same. Thus the tasks of storing and searching the X-ray film are time-consuming and costly.
In contrast, the digital imaging panel makes it possible to see the X-ray image of an object through a management computer and to store the X-ray image at the management computer which is connected to the digital imaging panel. Use of the digital imaging panel provides an advantage in that the X-ray image stored in a specified memory space can be searched with ease.
In case of capturing the X-ray image of an object through the use of the digital imaging panel, it is possible to store a large number of X-ray images in a small memory, thanks to the rapid development of memory technology. As compared to the X-ray film requiring a wide depository for its storage, the digital imaging panel allows an operator to effectively manage and operate an X-ray imaging system.
FIG. 1 is a view for explaining a conventional X-ray imaging system that makes use of a digital imaging panel. Referring to FIG. 2, the X-ray imaging system includes a portable X-ray device 1 for generating a beam of X-rays and irradiating it toward an object 4 and an image capturing device 5 for capturing an X-ray image of the object 4. The portable X-ray device 1 is provided with a hand-held switch 3 through which a user's command is inputted to trigger irradiation of the beam of X-rays toward the object 4.
The image capturing device 5 includes a digital imaging panel 6 and a management computer 7. The digital imaging panel serves to sense the beam of X-rays transmitted through the object 4 and to convert the sensed X-ray beam to electric signals, thereby producing data of an X-ray image. The management computer 7 serves to initialize the digital imaging panel 6 prior to irradiating the beam of X-rays toward the object 4 and to display, store and manage the data of an X-ray image produced by the digital imaging panel 6. In the digital imaging panel 6, photosensitive cells for generating electric charges in an amount proportional to the sensed X-ray beam are arranged in a matrix pattern. The electric charges generated in the respective photosensitive cells are converted to electric signals. The electric signals thus converted are compared with a reference signal, thus forming the data of an X-ray image. The data of an X-ray image is supplied to the management computer 7 where the data are displayed or stored.
With the conventional X-ray imaging system, it is necessary for an operator to initially synchronize the digital imaging panel 6 with the management computer each time an X-ray image of the object 4 is taken. Using the management computer 7, the operator ascertains whether the X-ray image of the object 4 was captured correctly. Then the X-ray image is stored in the management computer 7 or discarded. In order to take the X-ray image of the object 4, the operator should keep coming and going between different places to control the operation of the X-ray device 1 and the management computer 7, which causes inconvenience to the operator.
Another problem posed in the conventional X-ray imaging system is that the management computer 7 needs to be connected to the digital imaging panel 5 in order to take the X-ray image of the object 4, which makes it difficult to carry the X-ray imaging system with the operator.